My little beast
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Sasuke has gone beyond the limit of his curse mark and has been taken from Orochimaru to be a pet for Itachi. MxM, M/S relationship. Yaoi in later chapters. Contest fic from DA.
1. Little monster

Sasuke hated himself. How had he let this happen? This was just pitiful... Here he sat in an unknown room, his prison, caged. He hadn't even put up a fight with the one who had trapped him in this horrid little cage. His blood boiled just thinking about it, and he lashed at the heavy metal bars surrounding him. A clang came from the bars as his claws were deflected from the rusted steel bars. He glared at them, wishing for the freedom that he knew they wouldn't grant.

"You should be calmer than this, Sasuke," came a smooth voice from the darkness, off to his right. Sasuke glared towards the direction, easily seeing through the darkness with his piercing scarlet eyes.

"Shut up, Kimimaro. You're not the one in the cage. I have the right to be furious with that Hebi rokudenashi*," he spat, each word coated in rage induced venom.

Kimimaro stayed staring at Sasuke, acting as if he'd not heard the spiteful words from the Uchiha who lay trapped in the small (two-and-a-half foot high by four feet wide) cage. Kimimaro made no attempt to speak to the little monster in his cage, since he had nothing but fowl mouthed words for him. Sasuke just continued whacking away at the bars, making that annoying clanging noise every few minutes. The bars had to give sometime-- he just hoped that time would come before a certain someone showed up.

Orochimaru had warned all his followers not to over-use the curse marks, and of course Sasuke --being Sasuke-- wouldn't listen, and this had caused a major change in his genetic makeup. He couldn't be called human anymore. Not by a long shot. His skin was forever changed to an ashen brown-grey; even in his most humanistic form, he was a pale grey color. His claws and fangs would not fade, even when he looked nearly human. That had always given him away. Humans didn't look like that...

His Sharingan had suffered the most. It wouldn't fade at all, ensuring Sasuke would go blind far sooner than planned. It also drained him in certain hours of the day to the point the Uchiha couldn't move for hours.

A small click enveloped the room, silencing Sasuke's beating of the cage. He knew what was coming and he didn't like it one bit. A small splinter of light grew on to the floor, slithering towards Sasuke's cage as the only door to the room opened. The bars hid most of the light from the doorway, but Sasuke still had to squint from the lack of light.

"How are we fairing, Sasuke?" A sinister voice cooed from the shadowed figure, now walking through the doorway, soon cutting off the light source once the door had clicked shut. Sasuke growled angrily at him, striking the bars once again with so much force the cage teetered, nearly falling over.

"Let me out!" he demanded, attacking the cage again in a berserk manner.

Orochimaru only smirked. "Fiery as ever, aren't we, Sasuke-kun..." he breathed as he bent down in front of the small cage, only a foot or so away from the teetering prison. Sasuke growled viciously, wanting nothing more than to rip the man's face off. He lashed out, arm going through the narrow bars. It was jarred to a stop by said bars, leaving only an inch between Orochimaru's arrogant smirk and Sasuke's deadly claws.

"Bastard!" He yelled, trying desperately to get at Orochimaru, although the cage would not allow any further movement forward.

Orochimaru patted the hand that was trying so desperately. "You seem to be holding up quite well, if you're always like this when I stop by!" He called, pulling his hand back before Sasuke managed to scratch him. Sasuke glared daggers at the man-- he'd always thought little of Orochimaru, but with the current situation he was tempted to put aside the hunt for Itachi and slaughter the snaky bastard before him.

Orochimaru stood from the cage, leaving Sasuke to fume over another failed attempt at hurting him. "Come, Kimimaro... I have something to discuss with you," he said as he made his way towards the door. Kimimaro stood from his place against the far wall where he'd sat to watch over Sasuke, following obediently. Once the two men were gone, Sasuke sighed, looking at his arm which would bruise over soon from the attempt. He could also feel that time coming on.

This was why Orochimaru had taken Kimimaro away. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't be moving soon, and Sasuke settled into a half kneel, half laying position as the cage would not allow anything else. Suddenly, a wave of pure exhaustion washed over the Uchiha boy, making him relax fully onto the floor of the cage. He hated this weakness-- it took him hours before he would move again and he wanted to get out of here sooner, rather than later. As always, Sasuke gave up moving about twenty minutes later and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him since he'd had a lack of it in the past week.

Sasuke was jerked awake who knows how many hours later. He didn't dare open his eyes, but he could tell it was daylight behind his closed lids. "Think he's dead?" A male voice inquired, soon followed by a sharp poke to Sasuke's lower back. He jumped up, rattling the cage as he snapped the annoying stick that'd poked him in half.

"As you can see he's not dead..." Another voice stated dully.

The stick-guy burst out laughing. "Dude this guy's feisty!" He joked. "It's like messin' with a fuckin' pissed cat," he added. Sasuke blinked a few times before looking up at his antagonizers. He noticed quickly the attire they wore, which was that of the black and red cloak of Akatsuki.

"Who the hell are you?!" The caged Uchiha snapped, demanding an answer.

The shorter of the two, a sliver haired male, smirked. "I don't think that's very important to you," he stated. The taller of the two stood silently ignoring both his partner and Sasuke.

"Stop agitating him, Hidan. He's going to yell and scream at us until we pass him off." The gruff voice that came seemed far more rational than the silver haired male's. This 'Hidan' huffed.

"What-the-fuck-ever. You just wanna ruin all the fun, like always. Fucker..." He grumbled.

Sasuke looked up at both of them, annoyed that they were ignoring him and acting like he was some kind of item just to be passed off to someone else. Moments later, it got considerably darker and Sasuke craned his neck to see the sky covered with clouds, blocking out the sun. It looked like it was going to rain soon, and in this cage, he knew he'd get nice and wet…

Hidan looked to the large male next to him, who was still looking off at a more cloudy area. "Let's get moving before the downpour starts up," he muttered before picking Sasuke's cage up easily. Thus making Sasuke slide on the slick surface to the back of the cage.

"Where are you taking me? Let me out of this damnable cage!" He hissed, gripping the nearest bars to steady himself.

"No," was the best Sasuke got as the tall man ignored his question. Sasuke growled; he wanted out of this damn small space as soon as possible, and since he'd been stolen from Orochimaru by Akatsuki, he had no idea what to expect from the two. Once steadied in the cage, the boy lashed out, clawing at the man's chest that he was pressed up against; he was jerked around again before he could do any damage. "Stop moving you little brat! It's annoying." He warned. If Sasuke didn't stop moving, he'd find himself hog-tied in a second.

Sasuke growled, disobeying as usual. "Let me out!" He said as he lashed out at the chest nearby. That did it. Kakuzu stopped mid-step and shook the cage, making Sasuke slide about until he was splayed out in the cage.

"I said sit still!" He growled, his thick black threads entering the cage and tying Sasuke down.

"What is this?! Let me go!" He cried, yanking at the threads that constricted around his limbs, making movement nearly impossible. Once satisfied with Sasuke's restraints, the miser started off again, heading to their destination so that he could get rid of the little twerp. Sasuke growled and yanked at the threads, trying to free himself but nothing changed and he soon grew tired from all the jerking. He slumped back onto the cage's floor and panted. _'Stupid ugly guy and his weird threads!'_

It was hours later when they'd reached the spot of interest and Kakuzu paid a bit of attention to the tied up twerp. He retracted the threads, freeing Sasuke, whose arms had fallen asleep by now. He tried to get up, but the tingling feeling in both his arms and legs stopped him. Ugh, he hated this feeling-- it sent shivers down his spine.

He was about to say something to the two, but was shocked when the threads turned on him and roughly grabbed him by the throat, cutting off his air. Sasuke coughed and wheezed, trying to breathe while he scratched uselessly at the threads that only tightened their hold.

"Go to sleep. You don't need to see where we're going until we get there." That was the last thing he heard before everything went dark, and all he heard was the heavy thud of his heart as it beat in his aching head.

Hidan smirked at the limp form in the cage. "This is the weirdest gift I've ever seen; I mean seriously... who would want this little monster as a pet?!" He asked, poking Sasuke through the bars of the cage. Kakuzu glared at him for the stupid comment.

"Who cares? Leader said the weasel would like this and sent us to get it. Let's just hurry back, tie it up, and get out," he growled, starting off again. They were almost to the main base that was frequented the most with all the meetings. It held the living spaces for the members, if they so wished to take precious time in relaxing for an hour or two.

--

*_rokudenashi - _bum, good-for-nothing, ne'er do well


	2. Meeting Itachi

ILW: Hey guys! Guess what? I updated! ain't it amazing?! :D 'coughs' sorry for the stupid moment... I may or may not have found the sugar... x3 Anywho~ This is for all the guys that are dyin' for the next chapter! Sadly I feel bad for you guys and fear for myself since I'm bound to majorly disappoint you guys in the next sentence. o_o; Okay well... um I noticed I fail horribly at anything passed one shots... so~ I'm probably not gonna work on this anymore. o_o'' Obviously you can tell I have no self-esteem what so ever and writer's block doesn't help any... ._.'' So if I do update this ever again.. it'll be when I'm dying of boredom. (S'the time I'm most creative)

-

The next time Sasuke found himself awake, he was in a lot of pain; his arms and legs were killing him, he remembered the ugly dude choking him until he passed out and he growled, eyes opening blearily to look at his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the small, cramped cage but on a bed. The second thing he noticed was why his arms and legs were killing him; he'd been tied up on the bed!

Of course that in itself wasn't all that painful; the source of the pain was that he was hog-tied, hands behind his back with a ribbon slicing into his wrists and ankles as he lay there.

Sasuke growled again. He wasn't getting out of this soon, he could already tell but what bothered him was why he was here on a nice soft bed in a silent room, somehow; he didn't want to find out, ever, but that all changed when the door opened to the room.

Sasuke's head snapped to gaze at it as it swung open; there in the doorway stood the one man he hated with a burning passion. Itachi didn't move, just stood there and stared at Sasuke, who'd been tied up neatly for Itachi's gift, Sasuke did the same; just staring at him from the bed.

Both brothers' expressions seemed to be caught in some sort of shock until Itachi blinked, breaking Sasuke out of his daze. A scowl covered the raven's face as he glared at his brother.

"What are you looking at?" he growled, bearing his teeth and his little fangs too.

Itachi was silent still as he walked fully into the room and closed the door. He walked up to Sasuke, who watched him carefully. This was so pitiful; he was at his brothers mercy! Sasuke dearly wanted it to be the other way around. Itachi leaned forward slightly and cupped Sasuke's face in a gentle grasp, his Sharingan running over Sasuke's features as he took in the sight of his brother.

"You've changed, otouto." he stated, dully.

Sasuke removed his head from his brothers' hand and snapped at it, barely missing when Itachi withdrew his hand.

"So? Why the hell am I here, teme?" he demanded, shifting about on the bed as he futilely tried to escape the accursed ribbon.

Itachi wasn't up for talking that much with Sasuke. He knew he'd just receive harsh words and name-calling in return. The weasel left the bed, walking over to his small shelf, a few large books upon it. He'd prepared for something like this but he'd never dreamed this would happen, so he grabbed a dark red book and opened it, reading.

Sasuke, still on the bed, watched his brother until he started reading. He growled. Not liking the ignorance, he thrashed on the bed, wiggling and about to escape the ribbon but it only cut his wrists and ankles up more until he was bleeding.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled impatiently. He wanted this ribbon off and he wanted it off now.

Itachi flipped a few pages in the book as he scanned it, looking at the pages closely as they depicted ways to summon certain items that had been forbidden to be used for their draw-backs or forcefulness. "Reading," he answered in his smooth monotonous tone, only aggravating Sasuke even more. The younger Uchiha glowered at his elder sibling as he wriggled about on the bed, nearly falling off. He was determined to get Itachi's attention if it was the last thing he did and in this situation that very much could be it.

Finding the page he desired, Itachi read over it, then looked at Sasuke with a rare but devilish smirk. He snapped the book shut and placed it back upon the shelf. Sasuke had seen the smirk and this time fell off the bed with a loud thud. "Umph..." he mumbled, raising his head and shaking it before looking up at Itachi, who was performing a complex series of hand signs so fast the Sharingan was the only thing keeping Sasuke in seeing what the hell his brother was doing.

A small poof and the elder boy held something in his hand. Sasuke eyed it; it was some kind of loop or something.

"What's that?" he asked, not liking the smirk still on Itachi face, which made him look quite insane.

Itachi said nothing. He just strode forward and bent down to the helpless Sasuke on the floor. "This will be you're collar, love." he said affectionately. Sasuke shied away when the elder Uchiha reached out and opened the clasp on the choker-like collar. "G-get that thing away from me!" he spat, eyes darting from the collar in hand to his brothers face, not minding he'd just been called 'love'.

Itachi shook his head and swiftly snapped the collar on him. Sasuke jerked in surprise, expecting something bad to happen and he'd die or something but all was calm. Itachi stood up and the smirk faded into his stoic norm. "How's that, otouto? Not too tight I hope, I'd never think of hurting you... too much." He said, words with sarcasm dripping from them yet every word he'd said, heart-felt and meaningful.

Sasuke squirmed, wanting to rip the collar off. It was so tight he felt like it was trying to choke him. He failed miserably. "Get it off me! I'm not your dog, Itachi!" he hissed in fury. Itachi merely blinked at his words.

"You're right little brother. You're more of a cat." he stated and with a snap of his fingers, the collar snapped to life.

Sasuke cried out in horrified pain; it felt like the damned thing had just stabbed into his neck and attached itself there! And indeed it had done just that; pushing small painful wires into the flesh of the poor boys' neck until it attached to all the nerves that were nearby enough to use.

Sasuke panted once the painful movements had stopped and he was grateful it had. It had felt like his head was being chopped off and he wasn't dying. "B...bastard... what t-the hell?..." he panted, glaring at Itachi, who stared at him with a knowing glance down.

"Hn? What was that, Sasuke?" he teased. Sasuke growled angrily.

"Let me go so I can fucking kill you!" he screamed, clawing aimlessly with his hands at his bonds. They only moved about, evading his every attempt at cutting them off.

Itachi bent down and grabbed Sasuke by his arms and legs so he could throw him on the bed. "Ow!" Sasuke complained against the wall his face was now aimed at. He was surprised when the ribbon was cut off him and he was free. Sasuke jumped about, bouncing on the bed until he was facing Itachi with his back to the wall.

His bloody wrists thanked Itachi for the much needed freedom while Sasuke glared daggers at his brother. "You really are insane, Itachi..." he mumbled before pouncing on the elder Uchiha.

Itachi held out his arms when his brother lunged at him and hugged him as they were pushed to the ground. Sasuke, intent on killing his brother with his bare hands, hissed at him and bit down on the first thing he found which happened to be Itachi's cloak covered throat.

The elder boy winced slightly from the fangs digging into his skin but he knew the collar would stop Sasuke soon enough and just then, Sasuke blinked, a tingly feeling running from his neck into his body, soothing his anger, his jaw unclenched from the bleeding neck and he blinked suddenly very calm and somewhat tired too.

Itachi petted Sasuke's head. "You know Sasuke, that wasn't very nice..." he whispered into the younger's ear. "You shouldn't bite people." he made a disapproving sound much like a tsk. "It would seem you need to be disciplined~" he cooed, sitting up, the lazing form in his lap slumping against him more.

Sasuke quickly recovered from whatever had just hit him and growled, slinking off and away from Itachi. "Don't talk to me like a five year old, bastard." he snapped, glaring at his brother. Itachi didn't bother to say anything. He just got up and walked over to the dresser in the room.

"Get on the bed Sasuke." Itachi commanded, not looking at the boy. Sasuke glared at his back.

"No." he said with venom, refusing to do what Itachi wanted.

"Get on the bed, Sasuke." the weasel said again, tone dull and eerie.

Sasuke hissed at him. "No." he repeated. Moments later, Itachi stopped, standing stock still while the collar flashed white and tingled.

"Do it or suffer." the older Uchiha murmured threateningly.

Sasuke growled. He wasn't going to do it and that was final. "I'm not go-" he was cut off by a choking surge of pain. Sasuke fell to the floor, crying out at the pain. How the hell was he doing that?! Then he realized; the collar. It was a shiny orange, much different from the white seconds ago.

"You see, foolish otouto. You will do as I wish or this will happen again. Now, get on the bed." Itachi mused, pulling something from the dresser that Sasuke couldn't see.

Sasuke, still withering in pain, just gritted his teeth and sat up shakily. "F-fuck you, Itachi! I'll n-never do what you, nhh, want m-me to-" he spat out through clinched teeth. It hurt badly but he'd been through worse. Itachi walked over, something in hand. It looked like a stick with a loop on it. It reminded Sasuke of those poles they used for catching animals that acted up but it was too small for that and so he had no idea what it did.

Itachi loomed over his brother. "You've got five seconds Sasuke..." he warned looking at the bed, then his brother again. Sasuke let out a weak growl, cringing in pain. When his defiance strengthened, the pain ran all over his body. A loud snap was heard over his head and he quickly looked up, confused and slightly shocked.

Itachi hadn't moved yet. Sasuke knew something had changed to make that loud whaping sound. "So stubborn, Sasuke..." Itachi murmured before grabbing the boy by his black locks, pulling him up and throwing him on to the bed.

The boy hissed in anger at being heaved on to the bed so forcefully and the pain swarming his body wasn't helping either. "Get away from me!" he seethed, not wanting to be near Itachi but at the same time wanting to kill him. But the collar had stopped him once, and it would do it again...

A painful slap hit Sasuke clear on the cheek. It stung and he re-coiled. What the hell was that?! He glared venom at Itachi, this time seeing the stick thing move. "Learn your place, little brother." The elder Uchiha said in a menacing tone.

Before he could say anything, again Sasuke re-coiled, another whap against his face. He was too busy to notice the collar's colors wildly shifting until it displayed a series of colors; red was a thick band taking up half the collar itself, then there was plenty of purple, orange, and blue. Sasuke lay on the bed not moving, save the small pants he heaved out, it just felt like a good idea not to move. He was slightly confused by all the weird mixed feelings he was getting.

His face was in lots of pain, he felt like he was forgetting something, tiredness was clawing at him, and he had this empty feeling that he needed to fill; with what he didn't know. It irritated him to no end and he looked up to Itachi, kind of ignoring the stick thing he'd yet to figure out.

"What do you want from me?" he asked his tone angry but his face was just as stoic as Itachi's.

Blinking, the weasel sat down on the bed next to Sasuke, who scooted away glaring at him as the weird feelings loss their grasp on him. "What I want is..." he stopped for a moment just to look at Sasuke. "Your undivided love and affections."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Color guide;

Red: Love, or attraction in general.

Purple: Memory loss, it's useful for traumatic experiences!

Yellow: Happy/ joy, contentment, it's for a more positive attitude on Sasuke's part.

Orange: Pain, forceful way of teaching Sasuke not to be stupid and/or stubborn.

Blue: Fatigue, used to calm Sasuke so other colors effects work better.

White: Just a warning for orange and/or purple, white doesn't do anything to effect Sasuke.


	3. Date

ILW: Hey guys! So nice to know people actually read this. ^^ You can guess how bored I am if I updated this quickly... it's would've been longer but I didn't feel the need to annoy my sempai to beta this chappy so deal with the un-beta-ed chappies until I get zem beta-ed! xP Anyhoo~ you guys go enjoy the chappy and ignore my rambling but first!

**_ItaSasu buttsex!_**

-cough- not really... but I had to say it before I started the chappy. :D -waves- Have fun~!

* * *

The rest of the day and the ones to follow were thoroughly ruined by that one comment. Sasuke had stayed fully clear from his brother by sitting purposefully under the bed; sure it was childish and stupid. But if you were thinking your brother was going to rape you in the next second and you couldn't leave his room you'd be doing some stupid shit too to make sure you didn't end up raped, I mean really? Who wants to be raped by their older brother? Certainly not Sasuke!

"Sasuke." the name wasn't a question Itachi wanted the raven's attention,"...What?" was spat from under the bed. Itachi looked up from his report to stare at the small rope leading under the bed from the bed post and then a soft pair of glowing red sharingan from under said bed; "Come here." the older male ordered getting a soft hiss as answer for it as well. The elder closed his eyes and gently shook his head, his long bangs following behind the small movements, getting up the elder Uchiha walked over to the bed and noticed how the rope went tight on the bed post, Sasuke was against the wall it would seem.

"Come now otouto, you can't live down there, get out here." the weasel ordered as he stood next to the bed, waiting for his childish little brother to get out from under the bed, "No." he murmured from under the bed. Itachi sighed, what was he going to do with Sasuke? "Fine then, I'll have to drag you out myself then." he told Sasuke and grabbed the rope and untied it from the bed post, there was a scratching sound as Sasuke clawed at the floor to stay under the bed but Itachi proved stronger and dragged the teen from under the safety of the bed.

Sasuke whined and crossed his arms, "What the hell do you want already since I have to be out here for it..?" he grumbled with his eyes on the floor. Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and started him towards the door, "We're going out today." he stated simply and dropped his arm to go to the door and open it, waiting patiently for Sasuke. The younger teen had flinched at his older brother's touch and what was worst he had liked it and was missing the feel Itachi's warmth gave him, "Where are we going?" he asked as he followed his brother's motions and left the room.

Shutting the door, Itachi led Sasuke down the darkly lit hall, "Where ever I feel like taking you." Itachi replied rather vaguely. Sasuke growled but followed Itachi, why couldn't he just answer like a normal person?

The brothers left the darkly lit hallways for a slightly brighter scene of the outside world, the sky was dark for it bore grey clouds thick with rain and the sun found no way through. "Where are we?" Sasuke asked of his brother, looking at him with vague curiosity in his angry sharingan eyes. Itachi looked to his little brother, even with his fiend-ish appearance, Sasuke looked cute, "At the moment we are in the village of the rain or Amegakure." Itachi explained getting a nod from his brother since he'd given a straight answer to the question.

With a forced feeling of calm Sasuke walked with his brother through the sad looking streets, every now and again meeting peoples stares as they saw his anything but nice appearance. After what felt like the longest walk a day could give Itachi stopped at a door and looked back at Sasuke, the younger raven just looked at his nii-san with mild curiosity. The elder brother opened the door and walked in, the door swing wide open so Sasuke could follow without problem.

Sasuke was confused to find the place seemed to be western style restaurant, "What are we doing here Itachi?" Sasuke asked, still in that relaxed state that had him feeling nice and brotherly towards Itachi like before. "You refused to eat in the hide out, I thought you would be more inclined to eat it if you were sure it wouldn't be poisoned or something of that sort." The elder Uchiha led Sasuke to a booth and had him sit in it. Sasuke was quiet for a while, this felt wrong like he was being tricked into something by his elder brother, and the younger brushed it off since obviously he was falling into just about every trap Itachi set for him.

The time passed quite slowly with the two brothers making small talk, and it was just that, small talk, Itachi's questions led to some of Sasuke's and if either thought they shouldn't answer they didn't and would move to the next question in line. Itachi let Sasuke have whatever he wanted in drink or food wise, this made Sasuke pretty content as his brother was practically spoiling him, by the end of the little event Itachi had re-grasped what his brother was like and what to do and what not to do around little Sasuke.

Sasuke was now finishing the huge bowl of ice cream Itachi had gotten him and it was then when he was hit with brain freeze that he got what Itachi was doing. "God damn it!" he scowled at his brother who showed off an amused smile, "What's wrong little brother?" Itachi inquired innocently. Sasuke's sharingan glared daggers at his brother as he realized Itachi had made this into a sort of date and Sasuke had let him do it without thought, "I hate you." he growled out in an annoyed tone, "You always trick me into doing things just to get what you want! Damn it, you're evil Itachi! Pure evil!" he shouted at his brother and started to run for the door.

Of course Itachi was to spoil this attempt by tugging on the leash and make Sasuke sit in his seat. Sasuke yelped when he was nearly forced into the near empty plates on the table face first by the strong tug, he placed his hands on the table and held his face over the table. The way Itachi had him do this made the younger Uchiha look as if he was submitting to the weasel out in public, Sasuke did his best to glare at Itachi for this public show and he was soon allowed to sit up again.

"I hate you." he growled, pouting like a ten year old would when they didn't get what they wanted. "I know Sasuke." Was Itachi's smart ass reply, the uchiha's sat there in silence until Sasuke finally stopped pouting and spoke again, "What the fuck are we suppose to do now?" he asked dully, the whole question having such an even tone to it that it sounded more like one long word then a sentence.

Itachi made a small shrugging motion, "Aside from what I know you're going to say; what do you want to do?" he answer back, knowing Sasuke wanted off his leash so he could beat the living crap out of his brother and maybe if he was lucky murder him though as the days went by Sasuke knew his chances decreased greatly. Sasuke didn't want this to carry on much more, the more he went without training the weaker he got and that would only aid Itachi.

"I want you to take this collar off me..." the younger tried; he wasn't fond of being chained to someone else by physical means. Itachi looked at him for a minute, rolling over the idea of letting Sasuke off his leash, "I can't take the collar off Sasuke, it's attached." he stated bluntly making the monstrous teen across the table glare at him and growl, bearing his small fangs at Itachi in slight anger.

"...But," Itachi continued after letting Sasuke get mad once again, "I may take the leash off if you don't try to run again foolish little brother." he proposed. Sasuke continued his steaming state, there would be no promises on that since Sasuke was the worst pet his brother could ever have, Sasuke would run whenever he friggin' felt like it!

"Just... take it off Itachi." he mumbled, looking at the table and acting like he'd be good to see if his brother would actually release him from the leash. A small tug forced Sasuke further across the table and he once again nearly face-planted into the dishes, "Stop doing that!" Sasuke snapped but then felt his brother's hands at his neck, removing the leash.

"There, be happy little brother." Itachi said leaning back from Sasuke, leash piece in hand as he pocketed it after a moment into his pouch at his hip. The blue haired teen sat back in his seat hand at the colorful collar at his neck, the tiles shifting to be all yellow at Itachi's command. When red eyes looked up to meet his brother's Sasuke was confused at such an open display of interest... or was it surprise?

"What?" The younger uchiha snapped, having no idea why his brother was staring at him. Itachi was staring because he'd seen the star mark on Sasuke's nose swirl together and vanish completely off the boy's nose. "The mark on your face is gone..." he replied, eye brow still rose in slight shock. Sasuke's light mood (forced) had him confused at Itachi's words _'Mark? What mark, where?_' he wondered as his eyes crossed to look at his nose.

Looking he came to realize that the huge black spot in his vision was now gone and he could see dusky brown skin just like the rest of him. "So? S'just a mark made by the stupid curse seal, glad it's gone the damn thing annoyed me." Sasuke grumbled. Itachi returned his stoic look quickly once the small event had passed; it was very interesting in the least though.

Sasuke started glaring at Itachi once again when his brother made no move to speak or anything, "Can we go yet?" he demanded, sitting out in public was not his favorite pass time. "If you're ready otouto." Itachi mused getting up after speaking. Sasuke slid out of the booth they'd been in and the two left after Itachi paid for the 'little' date.

Hours had passed since the little outing and Sasuke was down to reading a book off the huge book shelf in his brother's room. Said man wasn't there at the time since he was in the middle of a meeting with the leader of both the village they were staying in and Akatsuki. Sasuke's eyes moved to the door when it opened, "Oh you are one scary little thing, un! What in kami's name happened to make you like that, yeah?" a pretty blond asked as they snuck into the room.

Sasuke frowned and gave Deidara a soft glare as reward for entering 'his' domain, "What the fuck do you want?" he demanded looking the blond up and down assessing that it was more male then female with the lack of boobs. "Wow got a mouth on ya too, yeah." he teased with a chuckle. Sasuke didn't find it very funny;"..." a soft growl followed the silence after Deidara's comment as if demanding the blond tell him now or somebody gets mauled.

"Oh yeah, un! Itachi-teme's set for a month long mission so since me 'n danna are the ones without missions at the moment Leader-sama says you'll be staying with us until you're stupid brother gets back, un." he spout, giving off an negative air towards the elder Uchiha.

Sasuke listened to the blond and nearly smirked at him _'I think I like this guy. Even if he's girlier then a guy should ever be..._' he thought, if someone hated Itachi, Sasuke was sure to like them at first. "I guess that means I have to get up now, doesn't it...?" he inquired flatly.

* * *

Hopez ya liked the third chappy... Ja'know if you leave a review and yell at meh I move faster? I do, I do... s'weird. Gives me something to laugh at and be slightly scared of! xD Review if joo want another chappy soon~ do it~ doooooo iiiiiit! Or I'll just say fuck it and go back to my fun little one shots and this thing will be updated when I feel like it... which might be next year since I find RPing on the forums here to be very, very fun... ^^;


	4. Bad collar!

ILW: Yep I'm doin' much better since that little writer's block hit me. The fact that two of my RPing buddies are gone of the week doesn't help my endless time for spring break. -sighs- I need a life... -.-; oh well! enjoy the chappy and by the way... if you're lookin' for some smut you might as well shut up, sit down, 'n wait cuz there ain't gonna be any for quiet a few flippin' chapters! ~|(

It only takes one question for me to not put any smut in this fic... my ideas are fueled off of happy reviews not people asking why I rated my fanfiction M not teen since there's not yaoi yet. ^^ I'm done now, have fun. :D

* * *

Deidara giggled at Sasuke's blunt question, "Nah, un. Not yet, I just want to see what we got signed up to take care of." He said as he made himself comfy in the elder Uchiha's room. "I really don't think we'll be having much of a problem, un..." he murmured as he traced his eyes over Sasuke's form.

The fourteen year old watched Deidara with narrowed eyes, "How's that?" Sasuke inquired, ready to be a pain in the ass just to prove Deidara wrong.

The bomber giggled, hiding his bright blue eye behind a curtain of skin, "Everyone 'round here has heard about the Uchiha's family issues, yeah! It just makes sense you'd be a little monster for Itachi-teme as, I guess you could say, a form of pay back for all the bullshit he's put'cha through, un." he answered, smiling peppily.

Sasuke hummed, so these guys knew about Itachi's screwing up his life? Great... "I think you'd be nicer-ish to some of us since I don't think you hate some of us, un. ...Ya don't hate me yet, un, do ya?" he said before springing a question Sasuke's way.

The boy blinked, looking Deidara over, he didn't really hate the blond even if the guy talked too much, "I don't like any of you people." he said in a simple monotone, deflating Deidara's happy mood like a needle to a balloon.

"Aww, why, un?!" he whined, Sasuke had lied to see the man's reaction and a smirk came to his lips from said reaction, "Because, you're all a bunch'a freaks." he state almost cheerily.

Deidara frowned, pouting out his lower lip, "Have you looked in a mirror, yeah? You fit in with Kisame and Zetsu-san, un!" he accused.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, having not met either of said members of Akatsuki. Deidara just waved his hand, "They have funny skin colors too; Kisame's blue and Zetsu's a black and white plant-guy, yeah." he said easily.

Sasuke scowled, "I should break you're face for that insult." he growled, slightly offended he'd been placed in with the scary lookin' weirdos.

Deidara's eye widen visibly and he leaned away from the temperamental brat he was sitting close to, "Uh, how 'bout we not do that, yeah?" he suggested with a small nervous smile, the blond liked to keep things light and took threats seriously while not holding it against the kid like Hidan and/or Kakuzu would have. "Hn." was the response from the Uchiha teen, Sasuke smirked _'This blond guy is fun to mess with._'

"Hey, what-" Sasuke was about to ask the blond's name but the door to the room opened revealing Itachi, who looked at Sasuke then Deidara, "Deidara, get out." he commanded monotonously. Said bomber glared at Itachi and huffed as he hopped off the bed, "Whatever, yeah." He growled as he left his snobby attitude apparent towards Itachi.

Once Itachi had kicked the blond man out, he looked Sasuke over, said child had put the book down to talk to Deidara but the bomber had been sent away before they could say much, "What was he doing in here?" the older inquired as he walked into the room, heading for the closet to fix a small pack and then drop Sasuke off before leaving.

" He was annoying me." Sasuke supplied, giving Itachi a vauge-ish answer since that's all Itachi liked to use on him.

"Hn." was the soft grunt before the elder moved about the room in search for simple items he'd possibly need on his long, information gathering mission. Sasuke watched his brother work until a small bundle was ready to go with Itachi, it was easily concealed and light-weight, "Sasuke, come along." The elder Uchiha called as he made for the door. Said boy just watched him go, not about to listen to his older brother since he loved being a thorn in his side.

Door open and standing in the hallway, Itachi turned around and looked at Sasuke stoically, "Otouto, stop being stubborn and get out here please." he mused, ready to try he forceful verbal tactic next.

Sasuke continued to sit on the bed with a defiant look in his eyes, "No." he growled, making Itachi shake his head slight before his expression seemed to harden. "Sasuke forget, now. Love me, little brother." two different commands came from Itachi and Sasuke huffed.

"Do you really..." he trailed off as the collar turned dark violet and Sasuke's ability to remember whatever Itachi had just said left with the rainbow the collar usually sported.

A single second passed before the tiles on the collar shifted again; one tile turning red then another, then another, until the whole thing had been turned red in the whole top half. (A/n: The top half of the collar is red while the bottom half is still the dark violet.)

Sasuke blinked and looked at Itachi in confused curiosity, the elder waved to him in a silent 'come' command and Sasuke smiled brightly, jumping off the bed. "Nii-san!" he cried as he hooked himself around Itachi's arm as if he was going to rip the appendage off.

"...You seem shorter today Itachi-nii..." Sasuke stated, noticing how he was only a few inches shorter then his big brother when he knew he was usually a whole head shorter.

Itachi withheld the twitch that wanted to take over his eye muscles '_...He only acted like this when he.... please Kami, tell he's not seven.' _Itachi thought in dismay. A seven year old Sasuke was bad the first time, now, him having to go through the stage a second time... Itachi was tempted to throw Sasuke outside and lock the doors.

The cute little monster attached to his arm would slowly kill him inside with the sheer cuteness Sasuke held as a seven year old, and since Sasuke was only fourteen, he hadn't lost all his childish looks quite yet.

"You're... imagining things otouto." the weasel said as he made to walk down the hallway, cute little leech clinging to his arm.

Sasuke held firm to his brother as Itachi led them down a hallway, "Where 'we going, aniki?" Sasuke questioned cutely, eyes rounded to have the whole cuteness thing brought to another level, that made Itachi grit his teeth to not hug the boy to death. That wouldn't have been very 'Itachi-ish'...

Itachi didn't give Sasuke an answer as he led them to Sasori and Deidara's room a few halls away, Sasuke pouted at the lack of answer. The sooner Itachi got rid of Sasuke, the faster he could relax once again, Itachi knocked on the door and waited quietly for someone to come.

Nothing happened after a few moments and Sasuke whined at Itachi, a shout came from the room then a thump and then another short, this one more of pain. Seconds later the door opened, the blond bomber looked at Itachi with annoyance while one hand was held to his face.

"Aniki?! Why're we here? Who's that? Why's he so angry looking? Is he gonna hit me?!" Sasuke rambled childishly. Deidara stared at Sasuke like he'd said the stupidest thing ever, "Itachi, yeah?" Deidara said, very confused by Sasuke's sudden difference in tone and attitude.

Itachi just patted his little brother's head, "This is Deidara, Sasuke. I have a mission soon and he's going to watch you-" Itachi said before his age confused brother cut him off, "Why can't Kaa-san watch me like she always does...?" he whined looking up at Itachi with large rounded sharingan eyes.

Itachi stared down at him stoically,"...Mother is busy Sasuke, you can trust Deidara." he told the boy, a threatening look sent towards Deidara to challenge Itachi's word that Sasuke could trust the blond man.

Deidara smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Right, un!" he agreed as Sasuke stared at him unhappily. Looking up at Itachi once again the younger Uchiha put on a sad face but complied with Itachi's wishes, "All right aniki... Will you come back soon?" the fourteen-year-old mewled.

Itachi nodded and pushed him towards the doorway, once the teen was in the room Deidara looked at Itachi confused, "I believe I over did it, this is what happened." Itachi stated before walking off.

Deidara watch silently as the weasel walked away for a few seconds before closing the door and looking at the little monster they had been left with. _'Did Itachi make him stupid or something? I've never seen anything like this._' he thought as he watched the Uchiha wander over to his bed and sit down on the edge.

A low whine filled the air and both artists went to staring at Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't made the noise; the whine didn't even sound like a human.... could make such a sound, "Sasuke, un?" Deidara asked since the boy was staring blankly at the wall opposite of Deidara's bed.

Sasori blinked, "Great now I have a new brat." he mumbled and returned to the report he was finishing to turn in to Pein.

Deidara glared at the puppet master's back but ignored him for now as Sasuke was still acting like a deer caught in head lights. "Saaaasuuuukeeee~~?" Deidara said, dragging the name out as he leaned over and waved a hand in the other's absent looking face.

Suddenly a loud snapping sound came from Sasuke's neck and the color flashed black, then Sasuke's clawed hand seized Deidara's wrist, "Make this hand back off before I break it." Sasuke growled, obviously back to normal now that Itachi was gone.

Deidara yelped in surprise but didn't move his hand, Sasuke glared at the thing in his face and he stiffened when a line on the palm split and grinned evilly at him. "What the-" Sasuke mumbled freaked out.

A long pink tongue flicked out and licked the Uchiha's nose, "Ack! What the fuck?!" Sasuke cried out, throwing the wrist he held away from him with a nice look of total disgust on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black- the collar is turned off and has no effect at all over Sasuke's emotions.

-

ILW: hope this chapter was okay... I always feel like I'm rambling when these chappies are only fillers to sort of make a plot. ^^; You guys will get you're Itasasu... or SasuIta yaoi soon! Sasuke just needs to stop being a tight ass and love Itachi a little then yaoi fun time. ;)


	5. Meeting Sasoridanna

Next chappie! Yes, still I continue with the un-beta-ed stuff, but sempai's real busy so I no bug her. =3 I would have up dated sooner then this buuuut I got bored with it and left it the rest of spring break to RP 'til… six in the morning! :D then I had homework 'n stuff… it was only 'til today in fifth period I worked on this thing! ^^; I finished this chapter pretty quick since I only had two hours up at school.

Random stupid problem: If you have two hours of charge for a laptop and use it for fifteen minutes at lunch and then an hour after that. How can the battery say it's out after 50 minutes through the hour?

* * *

Deidara was thrown on to his butt with Sasuke's pushing him away, "OW!" Deidara cried out, pain lacing up his spine from his abused backside ramming nicely into the floor. Sasori could be quite cruel and Sasuke doing that was not helping the blond, "_Why_ do you have _mouths_ on your _hands_?" Sasuke spat as he swiped at his nose to get the slight dampness off it.

Deidara huffed, shakily getting up to rub his sore ass, "Why do you look like a monster, un?" The blond questioned back. Sasuke glared at him, "I... don't know..." he mumbled, Sasuke knew the curse mark caused it but he'd done this time and time again and never got stuck."There's yer answer now move your ass off my bed, un!" he growled, climbing up beside Sasuke and pushing him at the floor.

The Uchiha tipped over slightly and he barley caught himself before he hit the floor, "Don't throw me on the ground!" the furious boy hissed as he flipped around to glare once again at Deidara. "Don't think you can talk me like that." the bomber growled.

Sasori glared at the page in front of him, his wooden digits about to snap the pen in his hand in half. _'Itachi has been gone for_ three minutes _and both of them are acting like two_ cats _stuck in a small cage! I can tolerate_ my brat _for a few hours but not my brat_ and _Itachi's_!' the pen snapped in his hand when a crash was heard from behind him.

A few growls and words were thrown behind him and Sasori had had it, turning around he spotted both his partner and Sasuke on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. Standing silently from his seat the fiery puppet master strode over to the two fighting kitties and his stomach cord whipped out and bound the two together. "Both of you shut you're mouths before I rip you two in half." the short cute little man ground out as he shook the two together in the air making Sasuke and Deidara act like bobble heads.

Deidara whined as he tried to keep still in his danna's hold, having been trained not to piss the red head off when he was in a mood. Sasuke growled and struggled hard in the metal grasp making Deidara whine, "Stop moving, un!" the blond demanded of the Uchiha boy. "No, let me go!" Sasuke snapped as he managed an arm free which he used to try and uncoil the coils around both him and Deidara.

Sasori released his blond who nearly landed on his ass again but he had quickly tensed his muscles up and he handed on his hands and feet under him. The cord around Sasuke coiled more to let the tip come up and meet Sasuke in the face threateningly, "Let me go-" Sasuke barley finished his sentence before the sharp tip was stuffed in his mouth as a gag. The boy let out muffled cries and thrashed more as Sasori brought him to be face to face with him.

"I may have to deal with Deidara all his waking hours and I can deal with that." Sasori growled in Sasuke's angry face. "But I will not tolerate a little uchiha brat like you, you _will _behave while you are in this room or I will hurt you from the inside out!" he seethed, his brown eyes showing mild anger even though they were listless and lifeless.

Sasori tilted his trapped Uchiha away from himself and asked in a much calmer voice, "Are you going to be good, child?" Sasuke growled defiantly at the red head but stilled his movements and reluctantly nodded to the senior member of Akatsuki. Sasuke found the ground far too quickly thanks to Sasori throwing him to the ground like a useless broken doll.

Sasuke spat a few choice words at the puppet master for the action and this earned him a slap with the metal cord from Sasori's middle, "You may speak to your brother that way but I will not tolerate such disrespectful actions." The annoyed red head informed the cocky Uchiha. Sasuke nursed his aching cheek with care, his teeth stinging from the hit, the scary looking child sat on the cold stony floor and just tried to block out the pain.

Happy with Sasuke's lack of response, Sasori returned to his work, well he would have... A single red eyebrow twitched as he looked down at the crushed pen... that had landed on the report, "Deidara..." Sasori growled in an icily calm tone. The blond looked up, totally oblivious to his danna's simmering state, "Un?" Sasori curled his hands into neat little fists and made a pretty crunching sound, "I would like you to take the new brat... and leave, right, now." he told the bomber in the same chilling tone.

Deidara blinked, "But why, un-?" he whined, but a snap from Sasori had him shut up, "Justdoit!" it was a light hiss that sounded like he was suppressing a lot of anger at the moment. "Uh, right danna, Sasuke come on, yeah! We gotta go!" the blond said hopping off the bed and helping the Uchiha off the floor a bit roughly. Sasuke yanked his arm away and made for the door in a silent huff, the blond took one last look at Sasori before he ran from the room.

Two seconds after the door clicked shut, a loud crash sounded from the room along with a small earth shake to the nearby rooms, "Wow, un. Danna doesn't like you one bit, yeah!"

* * *

Yep Sasori's really mean 'n evil in here! But I luff him always~ And... Deidara gonna hate little Sasuke too only because Sasuke's gonna be reeeeeeal annoying between this chapter and the next! Next chapter is filled with more hate so yeah, no happiness what so ever! Buuut I think I just gonna weasel Itachi back into the story next chappie towards the end.

Mmm, anyway review and tell me what you think! And if anyone has any bright ideas on how to make Sasuke even remotely _like _Itachi-kun then lets spout out some of those answers! Helpful reviewers = love! ^^


	6. Tobi's kiss and Zetsu's garden

Wow I did this fast.... like a day in a half fast. O_o Didn't know I could be that creative, damn I _am_a slacker. ^^; Well anywho enjoy my weird ramblings some might call a fanfiction. :D

* * *

Sasuke had more or less made it his little mission to be a pest for the next three weeks to his hosting pair of artist. It was now the middle of the week and Sasori had gone to Pein with a complaint, Itachi had bid them to watch him and not harm the boy. (Or surely the Uchiha would kill one or both artist.) Having been given the opportunity, Sasori had taken the mission Pein had offered and now the little runt had been dumped on to the only pair of free members...

No one seemed to be pleased with this new match up, Hidan kept getting smart ass remarks from Sasuke and the Jashinist was itching to shove a stake through the boy's heart. Kazuku was, of course, planning to do something different from Hidan's idea, even though neither could tolerate the feisty little fucker they were left with, no one had fought yet.... well not anything passed verbal banter.

So far, Sasuke had been banned to the living room for who knows how long so both his 'care takers' could simmer in peace without the annoying boy snapping shit at them. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, his bored Sharingan having nothing better to do, he was amazed these people didn't have a Tv! Television was amazing and no one save Deidara and Itachi had seen one it seemed as no one else in this place seemed to care there was no Tv. _'I need to find a way out of here soon... Itachi will be coming back in less then a week and I want to get out of here before-'_"Hello!" a voice shouted as someone suddenly jumped on Sasuke's middle and pinned him to the couch in a very wrong position.

Sasuke gasped and squirmed, "Who the hell are you?!" he yelled in surprise, "Get off me you freak!" he added at the man on him. "I'm Tobi! It's so nice to see another little guy around here! How old are you? Are you Itachi's brother? What do you like to do? Do you like cake? I like cake! Tobi's a good boy!" the man rambled so much that Sasuke just stared at the masked man atop him.

Several seconds passed and Sasuke didn't seem to know what to say, "Hellllllllllllooooooo~?" Tobi called, waving a hand over Sasuke's face to snap him from the stare he had going. "Uh... Get off me!" Sasuke finally snapped, going back to struggling. "No, Hidan-sempai said to sit on you and ask lots of questions! He said Tobi would be a good boy if he did! Tobi is very much a good boy, yes." he muttered in confusing sentences.

Sasuke's eye twitched at this guy, "Good boy's don't sit on people when they tell them to get off." the boy grumbled, hands on Tobi's thighs. "But Tobi's not finished yet! Hidan-sempai said to do one more thing before he said Tobi should listen to you!" he yipped and under the mask the boy smirked. No, Tobi wasn't that stupid, he knew what he was doing and he also knew Itachi couldn't stop him so...

Tobi lifted up the swirls orange mask and revealed a pretty face up to the nose; Sasuke stared up at him with oblivious innocent eyes. Tobi leaned down and grabbed Sasuke's head in his glove covered hands. Large experienced lips crashed down on the smaller confused blue lips and Sasuke's eyes widen. _'What the hell?!?!?' he_ thought as he unintentionally gasped and let Tobi rape his sweet untouched mouth.

Sasuke thrashed, claws ripping at Tobi's clothes but never seeming to find flesh while he screamed and bit at the other's tongue. Tobi just seemed to slip through anything Sauske did and finally the boy flung his head to the side, sucking in air as the man above him replaced his mask, the smirk below firmly hidden from view. "Tobi's a very bad boy!" He laughed before running off and out of the room like a total nutcase.

~(Spare five minutes or so....)~

Sasuke lay on the couch on his side, curled into a tight ball as he refused to cry. Some guy had just jumped on him and sexually assaulted him! Not to mention this 'Tobi' had stolen the kiss Itachi most likely wanted most. The boy shivered in his spot, he felt... he just felt so _violated _right now. Getting up, Sasuke looked around nervously, he was afraid Tobi would come back for him again. Sasuke scurried from the room and started down hallways, unsure of where they could lead him but he knew one way would lead him out.

_'I-I... I can't believe that man! He... he took advantage of me. He acted so annoying and nice and then he just freakin' assaults me like that? I hate him! I hate him, Hidan and this stupid place! I... I want to leave here...'_he thought as he ran down different halls. Finally he came to and end of one hall, it had rocks piled up it and the wall looked caved in, "W-why's this here?" he murmured with a slight shake in his voice. Silence answered his quiet question and Sasuke noticed there were holes of light coming through the rocks, "Does this actually lead outside?" he wondered aloud as he crawled on the large rock pile.

Looking through one of the small holes Sasuke could see something that looked like the outside, there was grass, trees and, from his point of view, the sky. Getting off the pile, the Uchiha glanced behind him still worried over Tobi or anyone else for that matter before he started picking out choice rocks at the middle of the pile. After removing ten medium sized rocks from the caved in pile, there was a hole in the top big enough for Sasuke's small frame to slither through.

Climbing over many rocks and into some sunlight, Sasuke came to find this place he was in was like a bowl, it wasn't outside but it was close. Sasuke kind of missed his large hand-like wings right now, "Maybe I can just climb the wall and escape that way? This place is evil, I can tell..." he whispered to himself as he looked around at the peaceful rock-bowl garden.

Finding nothing other then the creepy jungle all around him, Sasuke turned to the wall. As his eyes went up, his head fell back until he nearly knocked himself off balance. "Shit..." he muttered, Sasuke certainly had a big job ahead of him. Letting out a heavy sigh, Sasuke stepped up to the wall and grabbed it with his sharp claws. He hopped onto it with ease and started climbing on it like a gecko, his claws making it easy since the collar let little to no chakra out for him to use.

~(Half way up the curved wall about twenty to thirty minutes later)~

Sasuke scrabbled at the wall, softly panting as he grasped tightly to the curved wall. "You know... I don't think you were born a bat." A voice called from above. Sasuke nearly let go of the wall, "Huh?!" he stuttered shocked as he looked up. There was half a head sticking out from the rock above him, golden hungry orbs stared at him out of a half white and half black face.

"W-what are-No, Why are you up here?!" he stammered, claws protesting the stationary position Sasuke was holding against the curved wall. An arm came out of the wall and wrapped around Sasuke's waist, hugging him to the rough rock, "AH! What are you doing?! Stop!" Sasuke cried, Tobi's early actions rushing to him. A dark laugh came from the man**, "Heh, is the little child scared? Good, you should be. Let's eat him!" **Zetsu's dark side said as more of the man sunk from the wall making the little trapped Uchiha hang uselessly in the grasp around his waist. "No, we can't do that. Uchiha's tastes horrible remember?" A brighter voice cooed, making Sasuke stare at the skitzo.

**"Ugh, yeah, okay never mind we don't want to throw-up again. We had to taste it a second time too!" **the darker agreed, falling out of the wall to drop twenty-five feet to the ground. Sasuke clung to Zetsu's form like a scared child, falling that far backwards was not fun. "Oh, look! Poor thing, he's shivering." The light voice cooed, a hand coming to stroke Sasuke's head, the boy flinched away from the touch.

_'I-... These people are insane! I-....I can't take this, this is-is.... just too fucked up. And this guy... he's just not right, I have to get away, now!_' he thought as he quickly let go. The boy dropped to the ground in a small heap and he didn't even looked back as he scrambled away and started running through the plants and trees. **"**Hey! Don't run away!** ....yeah, don't run. Its gets us excited!" **Zetsu called from behind him.

Sasuke ignored the warning and kept up his wild running, he was too distracted to look for anything, and this place was too big for him to know what he was doing while he ran from a psycho plant man. Sasuke panted hard as he ran, jumping and dodging away when a giant plant snapped its jaws at him. "God this place is perfect for this nutty plant guy!" he whispered passed pants.

"Little boy! Where are you?! **Yeah, where are you? We want to see your fear!**" The call came from in front of Sasuke and to his right. Sasuke skidded to a stop _'Shit, he's in front of me. I can't out run this nut; he came out of the friggin' wall after all! Damn it, coming in here was a bad idea, a very bad idea.' _Sasuke picked his run back up as he dashed off away from the voices.

Minutes later Sasuke found a rock wall, "Wall?" he muttered, too frazzled to keep up with this bowl shaped prison. The plants shifted behind Sasuke and he flipped around, eyes wide as his Sharingan met a giant flytrap and a grinning skitzo. Sasuke slammed into the rock wall as the trap crunched into the wall around him, Sasuke panted with wide eyes at Zetsu's face, which hovered over his only an inch or two away. "We told you not to run. **We can't help but chase things that move and look like food.**" Sasuke stared in shocked silence. The odd trap around him was surprisingly soft and if Sasuke wasn't scared shit-less right now, he might have touched it.

Outside the little green maw something moved and it moved fast. Zetsu screamed and backed off when a kunai ripped open the side of one of his plant leaves coming from his shoulders. The black and white monster turned on the wielder of said knuai and was met with something no one would have expected at the moment. Itachi glared down on Zetsu coolly, his Sharingan quite intimidating from having to look up at it, "He belongs to me Zetsu-san. Kindly back away from him and return to your garden." Itachi ordered, bloody kunai still in hand.

Zetsu shivered and backed off to stand at his full height, towering easily over both the Uchiha**, "Keep you're child out of my garden and this won't happen again. Otherwise you can say good bye to the horrid little morsel you claimed as your own." **Zetsu growled as he quickly sucked into the ground to tend to his fly trap. Sasuke stared at nothing for a moment or two before he looked up at his brother, "What.... are you doing back?" it was the first thing that came to mind...

* * *

Yes, so, Tobi's is a bad boy, Zetsu lives in a bowl garden and Itachi's back to help his freaked out little brother.  
Poor Sasuke his life sucks and all this bull shit is getting to him! Let's hope Itachi-kun can make him feel better, ne? ^^ How do you like Zetsu guys? I want to know since I've never tried to portray him ever, just hope he's okay-ish for being a quiet skitz. -///-'''


	7. A fake and confusion

_Well here's another chapter...I seriously forgot about this thing for like, two weeks, so this is what I did in, like, an hour and a half soooo~ yeah, crap... major crap... _///_;_

* * *

The elder Uchiha's form hovered darkly over Sasuke as his Sharingan glared down on him angrily, he didn't even answer Sasuke's question. Purple painted finger nails wrapped tightly around Sasuke's upper left arm and hauled him up.

Sasuke complained about it but Itachi didn't seem to care at all, he dragged his brother through the dense, jungle-like garden and led him out through the actual opening instead of the way Sasuke had found in.

"Itachi! Stop dragging me, I can walk on my own damn it!" the raven hissed as his brother. Itachi continued his dragging until they were out in the halls and then he slowed just a bit so Sasuke wasn't stumbling along, "Let me go!" Sasuke snapped, arm going numb from Itachi's tight grip. "No." it was simple and Sasuke knew by the tone he would not be released until his brother wished it.

Reaching the familiar door that usually housed Itachi's form, Sasuke was released. The boy rubbed his bruising arm and nearly opened his mouth before he was thrown into Itachi's room, "Stay here Sasuke and don't get in anymore trouble." the elder Uchiha commanded.

Sasuke glared at his brother, "And where are you going?" he accused. Itachi, again, didn't reply, his expression was so blank Sasuke wasn't even sure this was his brother. Closing the door, Itachi walked towards his little brother with that dark brooding look in his eyes, "You need to be punished for wandering off from your care takers." the deep voice breathed.

Sasuke, feeling like a trapped rat, backed away from Itachi. The look in the other's eyes seemed to promise something he really didn't want, "No, get away from me Itachi." he said sharply, the backs of his knees touching the bed _'Crap...'_ the boy thought knowing he was about to be pinned to the bed behind him.

Itachi did as expected and Sasuke gasped at the hand on his throat as he fell onto the bed. Clawed hands grasped Itachi's wrist and wide Sharingan met with emotionless ones, "I've been nice thus far, little brother, but trying to get yourself killed has pushed it." he chided dully as his grip tightened on Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, mind panicking as the oxygen was being cut off, Tobi's kiss wandered to the teen's mind as his elder brother bent down. Without a thought, Sasuke pulled a hand back and aimed his sharp claws at Itachi's beautiful face; "No!" he yelled angrily, Sasuke wouldn't let himself be taken advantage of again.

His brother's form disburse before his claws met with anything and Sasuke's ears were met with the flapping of wings.

_**KAW! KAW! KAW KAW! KAW! KAW KAW! KAW! KAW KAW KAW! KAW! KAAAAW!!!**_

Birds litter the room, all black and baring angry Sharingan eyes, "'The hell Itachi?!" Sasuke yelled, even more pissed off that his brother wasn't even there to hit. A few of the crows in the murder preened their feathers while the rest glared at the Uchiha on the bed, "Be patient Sasuke, I'll see you soon. Until then," one of the crows on the bookshelf spoke.

Another hopped on to Sasuke's chest, "Be good and nothing _severely_ traumatizing will happen when I return from Leader-sama's office." The crow in Sasuke's face was killed for that comment, a puff of smoke filling Sasuke's clutches instead of a dead bird.

Sasuke's garnet gaze glared at the remaining birds in annoyance; of course he'd send his crows to do his bidding instead of doing it himself. He sighed, a clawed hand lightly dragging through his pale blue tresses.

_'Why does he tease me like this? I don't even know what to think anymore... Hate me, love me... how am I suppose to deal with two completely different orders when I don't want to do either? Gawd I hate my life!' _he whined silently so the birds wouldn't give anything out to his elder brother, some how the hand that had gone through his spiky locks made itself comfortable over his eyes and Sasuke waited, his brother would be there soon to mess with him some more...

* * *

_I hate this fic. ._. If anyone is still reading this maybe we could give meh some encouragement? I do believe I'm running out and I'm just gonna friggin' forget this fic if I don't feel good about it... :S Also still no beta, I'm just doin' this on my own so if there's mistakes point them out._

_I can't bite and I'm not gonna bite your head off if you do help me in perfecting my ficcies. I ish OCD with my grammar -twitch- and if I'm trying to spell right and don't… it really freaks me out. O_o'' Yes, very odd... review? :)_


	8. Sleepy kiss

I love you people that actually review, makes meh all happehful~ 8D Yep so I'm gonna let you enjoy the ficcy now.

-line-

It was nearly two more pain staking hours before Itachi actually returned to his room. Sasuke had simply grown tired of waiting and was curled up in a content ball on the bed. Itachi closed the door quietly once he'd seen his 'cute' little brother sleeping peacefully in a ball on his thin, twin size bed. As much as Itachi would like to scold Sasuke for running off, he just wouldn't do it while the boy was asleep like this.

The elder Uchiha paced over to the bed without any noise at all and the bed dipped some as Itachi sat himself down next to Sasuke's sleeping form. At some point in time Sasuke had gone from his delicate sleeping, to sleeping like a fucking rock, and the small movement would have, at one time, woken him. Itachi sat on the bed without making any sound, his cloak was discarded on a chair across the room so he was in pretty relaxed attire.

The elder's lithe, pale hand suddenly reached out to the sleeping form when it twitched, it was obvious Sasuke never slept well in quiet a long time with the soft mewls and twitching he kept making. Itachi felt quite badly for having ruined his little brother's life, and seeing him so distressed even while he slept made him feel a little worse.

The pale hand rested on Sasuke's head as Itachi stroked the amazingly soft bristles in a comforting way. The weasel hadn't known his otouto was shaking so badly until he'd touched Sasuke, but after a few of those comforting strokes Sasuke seemed to calm. The younger Uchiha shifted in his sleep towards the warmth and crawled halfway into his brother's lap before settling his head on one of Itachi's thighs.

Itachi had thought his brother was awake before the boy curled up in his lap, the softest of smiles came to Sasuke's face and Itachi was surprised at how the shift in movement seemed to settle the boy's sleep. Had Sasuke really missed the small cuddles from before that much?

Itachi was content with the positions they were in but he decided to lie back on his pillows and, of course, that meant Sasuke readjusted to the new position. The sleeping Uchiha cuddled cutely to his big brother's side in his sleep, a peaceful smile still clinging to his lips as he buried his nose into Itachi's side a little lower then his collar bone.

The peaceful setting lasted for quite the while, Itachi thoughtlessly stroking Sasuke's hair while the boy slept peacefully against his side. The silence was brought to a halt when Sasuke picked up on making soft mewls in his sleep. Itachi looked down at his little brother and found the ashen face wearing a healthy scarlet.

_'What is he dreaming about?'_ the elder male was ever so curious to know.

Sasuke knitted his brows together and squirmed against Itachi's side, "Naru... s-stop it~" he mumbled, Itachi raised an eye brow at the little tid bit. Why was Sasuke blushing and talking about that blond dobe-...?

Oh no, oh _hell _no.

Itachi felt a bitter feeling well in his chest at the thought of Naruto being anywhere near his otouto, then Sasuke mumbled something that really pissed Itachi off; "S-sakura... get o-off me!" the boy whined and squirmed as if trying to throw someone off. (a/n: Holy crap they're raping him! xD ...jk)

Itachi wrapped his arm around Sasuke, bringing the slightly writhing bundle up closer to his face so he could read the boy better. Sasuke made a soft, cute whimper and pawed at Itachi's chest, almost kneading it. Itachi could see Sasuke wanted to get away from whatever was happening but there was also an almost playful trace to the expression Sasuke wore. The younger Uchiha squirmed and then nuzzled his face into the crook of Itachi's neck, not meaning to get his elder brother worked up like he was slowly doing right now.

"Dun'wanna..." the boy mumbled softly against his big brother's skin, actually rising a shiver from the male, he didn't think it was so bad since Sasuke was sleeping. "Otouto, wake up." Itachi said as he pulled the boy away from hiding against his neck. Hearing Itachi speak had the boy crack his eyes open and sleepily look at Itachi in confusion. The corner of Itachi's lips tilted upwards at the cute boy's face, "Having a nice nap, foolish little brother?" the elder taunted lightly.

Sasuke closed his eyes again and shifted forward, some odd mindless feeling telling him to do this. Itachi found a pair of soft lips placed against his own and the elder was simply interested as to why the boy would do such a thing and then he remembered that amazing little collar that was making the sleepy boy do it. Itachi didn't care if this was forced or not, he loved it and hoped some day Sasuke would do this when he was wide awake and happy to do so.

The elder Uchiha's eyes lulled to half lid as he deepened the soft kiss and traced his brother's cold blue lips. Sasuke seemed to grasp some of his sanity as his aniki begged silently for more. Even as he awoke fully to his lips locked with Itachi's, his body refused to pull away. Sasuke whined softly as his hands grasped his brother's shirt and he aloud Itachi to take his mouth for his own. The panic from having to kiss another guy was fading quickly as Itachi gently handled the boy in fluid strokes and soft teases, so different from 'Tobi's' vicious kiss that had been forced on him.

The kiss ended as Itachi removed his mouth after Sasuke let out an erotic moan, was someone enjoying this more then they'd like to admit? The younger boy panted breathlessly as he suddenly glared up at Itachi and crawled backwards to escape his brother's touch. Itachi let the content look fade from his gaze and he grasped his brother's waist,"No running little brother." he said, Sasuke squirmed in his grip, "Get your hands off me! What the hell did you do?" he growled, Sasuke only remembered up to the licking part of the whole kissing thing.

"I did nothing Sasuke-kun, _you _started the kiss." Itachi told Sasuke, who stared at him shocked, "N-no I didn't!" he snapped, twisting until he faced away from Itachi and pouted. Itachi enjoyed the boy's brooding, "You're so cute, otouto, when you pout like that." the elder cooed, hand brushing the boy's bangs as he fit the smaller form against his and liked how it fit perfectly against his with no spaces anywhere.

"Shu-shut up, am not, leave me alone..." he whined, a huge flush on his face. Sasuke seriously couldn't believe he'd just kissed his brother, what was wrong with him? He had promised himself he'd hate the man forever and then he just _kissed _Itachi! He buried his face in the sheets and tried to hide his flush from Itachi, how could he have done that and without fighting it at all! "You're beautiful when you blush like that Sasu-chan." his elder brother's voice whispered sweet words to him in his ear and the boy's skin prickled.

Sasuke felt very off put at the moment with his brother so close up against his back. He kept telling himself to get the fuck up and maybe run from the room, but his body just didn't move for the life of him. The younger was denying the pleasant tingle running through him at being held like this, he wanted to like it but he never wanted it from Itachi, he had to hate the man no matter if his big brother was attempting to make him love again. Sasuke didn't want to do it, it hurt bad enough the first time, he was sure his cruel elder brother was going to do it a second time if he ever gave in.

"I-I hate you! You sick freak!" he spat at Itachi, voice shaking as he shivered against the elder's chest. Itachi seemed to draw away from Sasuke at the harsh words, though it was more in an emotional manner then actually moving away, "Words cut just as deep as any sword, little brother..." the whispered came to the boy's ear once again, rising another shiver.

Sasuke made a disapproving noise, "You think I don't know that, Itachi?" The younger seethed, remembering the harsh words he was dealt nearly nine years ago. Itachi sighed lightly, his breath disrupting Sasuke's pale blue hair, Sasuke really was quiet bitter over that subject... and Itachi had let it fester inside his little brother's heart for too long, "Forgive me, Sasuke." he said, voice sounding so cold and unloving despite the Uchiha's attempting to sound sincere about the few words.

Sasuke managed to shake his head, as he laid there like the dead with his brother, "I can never do that..." he breathed. Itachi's right thumb stroked the ashen cheek as Itachi silently laid behind Sasuke, "Never say never little brother, you can." he stated firmly to the boy, Sasuke didn't bother responding since he wasn't interested in this conversation any longer.

-line-

... So close.... damn, whatever! Well there's tid bit of fluff and a small step closer to what everyone friggin' wants. Now this is just me but let's let our minds wander completely off course and make some yaoi instead, huh? Make that kiss more and while you're all distracted I'll just be hiding under a rock and thinking up good ideas! -Nods to self- Great idea~ so go do that aaaaaand... I try not to break the fic. ^^;


	9. Don't touch, Itachi

Because I'm so sad I failed to update this about seventeen times already I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

-Sigh-

Warning: This chapter may contain content not suitable for children and younger teens. Viewer discretion is advised. Translation- Press back button now if you can't handle ze nauhteh boys playing in a bed.

* * *

The silence that followed such a touchy situation was unnerving and angry.

Sasuke refused to speak anymore and Itachi, being such a quiet man, wasn't bothering to speak up. After a short while though, Itachi took his leave of the room, only saying a short command to stay in the room while he was gone.

Sasuke only glared, not like he was leaving anyway after running into a crazy two toned guy and a rapist. Shifting to sit on the bed, the dusky skinned teen looked at his surroundings. There was so little to do within these four walls, even worse was that most of his activities inside these walls were controlled by his brother.

Itachi returned after a short period of time to find his brother splayed out of the bed staring at the ceiling,"Bored little brother?" he asked, taunting the boy a bit. Sasuke hardened his stare,"Shut up." he grumbled demandingly.

Itachi entered further into the room and set the small sake bottle he had brought with him down on the night stand. "I told you to stay in the room." Sasuke blinked looking up at his looming brother,"Huh?" Sasuke's confused and annoyed face was amusing to look at,"When someone gives you advice Sasuke, it is best to listen to them." the boy sat up.

"I stayed in the damn room!"

Itachi shook his head slowly, his midnight bangs swaying with his face.

"You didn't Sasuke," the elder Uchiha shifted forward and pinned his brother down on the bed, dusky wrists clasped in one pale hand,"And now you need to be punished..." he said in a soft and dark tone. Anyone else would have had their lips curling upwards yet Itachi kept a straight face even as he watched his little brother panic under him.

"No! No I don't!" all Sasuke could think about was the couch and Tobi and the kiss.

He started bucking and withering but Itachi was unmovable,"Get off me Itachi! I stayed in the room like you said to." the elder only shook his head.

"If that is true; why did my clone have to come save you? You need to learn that even the most untrustable of enemies have important advice." he replied, opening the night stand next to the bed and retrieving a set of hand cuffs. They were ANBU grade, Sasuke wasn't getting out of them without Itachi's permission.

Though there was a small tussle, Itachi managed to cuff his little brother to the bed. Panting from so much struggle he'd put into fighting Itachi, Sasuke yanked the cuffs nervously and looked up at Itachi as the elder only looked down on him.

Itachi's hair had come loose from its usual pony tail the Uchiha often had it in, the simple red tie lost somewhere among the sheets. "Don't do this Itachi. Whatever evil plot you're plotting, it doesn't need to happen!" the boy barked, tensing when his brother's hands touched the skin under the hem of his shirt.

"Tut, tut. Discipline has and always will be the only way of getting the message to you Sasuke. Besides, I'm sure you will enjoy this." he mused, sliding his hands up along the still toned sides along a somewhat bony rib cage and dragging the shirt up to Sasuke's collar ringed throat.

With his hand resting over Sasuke's chest, Itachi sat there on Sasuke's stomach, feeling the boy's heart race under his palm,"Calm down."

That wasn't comforting at all.

The collar supplied though and turn a soft blue which softened the current fear Sasuke was suffering thus far with his brother's toyings. The bed creaked softly as Itachi placed his hand on the bed, it dipping under his hand as he reached with his other hand over the short distance to the bottle on the night stand.

Having it in hand, he carefully but quickly returned to a seated position on Sasuke's legs so the boy wouldn't cause him to spill any of the bottle's contents. "What's that for?" Sasuke snapped, staring at the bottle with wary eyes.

His brother was silent as his answer was given by the elder pouring the bottle slowly over Sasuke's chest in a slight drizzle. The liquid was cold at first, Sasuke's skin prickled in a wave before the cool nature turned to heat quickly and Sasuke shivered from the heat.

"Ita_chi-_"

Sasuke choked off his rambling and snapped his eyes shut when his brother touched him. It was only a finger, sliding down his chest to smear the amber liquid over more of the ashen skin. Sasuke didn't understand his body's sudden flare in temperature but it went right to his dick and he had to force himself to breath again after the one little touch.

Sasuke wasn't as innocent as everyone thought, he had an idea where his brother wanted to take this and he was not willing to let it go that far. Frustratingly though, his bound body was soaking up the soft touches and toyings of his brother like a needy sponge.

Groaning softly and suddenly angry at that evil liquid that had ruined his good defense against Itachi's sick desires, Sasuke thrashed for a few seconds, twisting and bucking in attempt to remove his brother from his pinned legs. "God damn it, get the fuck off me you sick-sick! bastard!!" he screamed, panting shortly after when his energy had felt like it had been sapped.

Itachi looked down on Sasuke, he'd nearly fallen off with how hard Sasuke had fought him but he had the advantage with his little brother being tied to the bed. "Quiet Sasuke, you are not allowed to speak." he said calmly, stoking the ashen sides and spreading that liquid over more and more of his little Sasuke's cold, smooth skin.

Itachi had asked this small amount from Sasori, the puppet master used this stuff sometimes on Deidara from what the Uchiha had learned about after a few months.

It was very sensitive to the skin but Sasori had no skin to be sensitive with so he was... immune to its charms. Deidara felt it just fine though, often raising his voice passed the walls of their room when Sasori played this card on him.

Itachi wasn't so immune though, his hands tingled and something akin to lightning ran up his strong arms and down his spine to nearly give him shivers. This was only on the elder's hands though, just think of what Sasuke was going through as it was spread farther to cover more and more skin. The teen was fighting his body's need to moan.

"Don't you tell me what I -uhhhng! C-can and can't- do-o!" he snarled, pushing back the odd noises that were begging to come out.

The demon like boy was almost in tears, fighting such pleasure giving Sasuke such a hard time when it would be so much easier to give in.

But Sasuke refused to do that.

This was wrong.

This was sick.

He had to continue his hate!

Itachi's crazy words of love were just another lie to comfort Sasuke into holding out his wounded heart so his cruel older brother could finally slice the wound so deep Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

Itachi had guessed his brother would react like this, he just had to take advantage. Itachi just couldn't stop himself from indulging. "You seem to _want _more punishment." he mused, reaching down boldly and pushing the boy's pants and undergarments off his hips to reveal that hot and needy length Sasuke was not proud of.

"Itachi! No, don't you dare." Sasuke snarled, a frightened edge underlining his tone.

His brother didn't listen to the warning and leaned down, Itachi breathed softly on the heated flesh before casting his eyes up and staring Sasuke in the eye as he played with something he wasn't meant to have.

It was only a small dab.

A hot pink tongue poking out to touch the forbidden fruit but that was all that was needed to have Sasuke angry and spitting vicious curses at his brother. Itachi really felt in control as Sasuke thrashed and screamed angrily at him while his naughty tongue played on the younger Uchiha's hot flesh. By the time Itachi had stopped his playing and wrapped the tip of the boy's erection in his mouth Sasuke decided he could take no more.

Itachi did not see it coming before two harsh and painful strikes flung him right from the bed.

There was a loud, ungraceful crash before the room went silent. Sasuke's heavy panting broke the silence as he glared at the end of the bed. He crossed his legs as tightly as he dared, his feet throbbing from the sharp kicks he'd manage to deal the other male.

Sasuke was amazed actually.

Itachi always felt so untouchable but... he'd not only landed a kick on his brother but two that flung him clear off the bed. Dizzy and in his own kind of personal shock, Itachi picked himself off the floor and up into a sitting position, he could feel that he was going to have a few good bruises.

"Get out of my sight!" Sasuke snarled, heated waves of pure malice rippling from his sharp Sharingan eyes,"Sick fuck!" he spat, feeling so violated right now-and by his own brother! The bound boy refused to show how bad being assaulted like this had scared him and Itachi was showing through such a small frown and furrowing of the brows that he wasn't as pleased as he could be.

He wasn't angry though,"I'm sorry Sasuke."

These words just spilled out.

Sasuke was trying to cover up his emotions but Itachi could look into those glaring Sharingan and he knew at once his brother truly hated him for what he pulled.

Flinching as the elder came closer towards the bed again, Sasuke hissed at him,"No you're not! Liar!" Itachi could tell Sasuke would need some healing time. He dared to get up to the bed and he quickly released the younger male who swiped without thought at Itachi for being too close.

Feeling guilt settle in the depths of his chest, Itachi backed from the room giving his brother the much wanted alone time Sasuke was silently asking for behind his snarls and screams. Once his brother was gone, Sasuke curled up on the bed. He held his own chest, arms wrapped tight to it and breathed out a less angry and more depressed sigh.

He closed his eyes, his skin was still on fire and he could feel every touch from Itachi on his skin as his mind traced the pleasure giving strokes. Before Sasuke could register what he was doing, a sob locked his throat tight and he sucked in a soft gasp holding back a wave of tears he couldn't fully understand.

He felt afraid but not enough to put it into a physical form like tears. Why did this bother him so?

It was wrong.

Not only were they both men but they were blood siblings too, why didn't it feel like he should hate Itachi more then he was?

As the teen hiccuped, he tried to dig for the reason of his tears. His body was in so much shock, maybe it was the reason?

No, he'd had worse shock dealt to him.

Was it because he felt so indescribably amazing while Itachi had played with his body?

No, that was wrong-wrong-wrong-God, was it really wrong?

Sasuke growled, curling up into a tighter ball and huffing out his frustration. He knew now, it was sick-sick like Itachi but he was sexually frustrated.

Frustrated for the sex god that was his brother.

* * *

So... There ya go. I tried to stay away from sexual encounters but I seemed to have basically failed. Excuse me while I go outside and beat my dirty mind with a rake. ^__^;


End file.
